


What’s crackalackin?

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue is a cat, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: (What’s crackalackin? at 3:09am)McSexy: Anyone wanna help me take over the government?
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Lance (Voltron) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. The Start of Something Dumb

**Author's Note:**

> Lance - McSexy
> 
> Keith - KeeefyBoy
> 
> Hunk - Imahunk
> 
> Pidge - QueenPigeon
> 
> Shiro - Dad
> 
> Allura - Princess

Lance McClain created a group chat 

Lance McClain added Keith Kogane, Hunk, Pidge Holt, Shirogane, and Allura Altea

Lance McClain named the group What’s crackalackin?

Lance McClain set his nickname to McSexy

McSexy set nickname for Hunk to Imahunk

McSexy set nickname for Keith Kogane to KeeefyBoy

McSexy set nickname for Shirogane to Dad

McSexy set nickname for Pidge Holt to Pigeon 

McSexy set nickname for Allura Altea to Princess 

(What’s crackalackin? at 3:09am)

McSexy: Anyone wanna help me take over the government? 

Dad: Lance, no

Pigeon: Yes

KeeefyBoy: Yes

Imahunk: Yes

Princess: Yes

Dad: Seriously, Allura?

Princess: Why not? 

Pigeon: Allura has officially joined the darkside 

McSexy: Fuck yea

Dad: Language 

McSexy: Whatever Captain America 

Dad: Go to bed

(What’s crackalackin? at 9:24am)

McSexy: Why do I want casserole 

KeeefyBoy: What? 

McSexy: I want casserole 

McSexy: Green bean

McSexy: You know, the casserole that people bring to your house when someone dies in your family? 

McSexy: According to movies at least

Pigeon: What the hell, Lance?

Princess: How are you even awake right now? 

Imahunk: Yeah, you were texting the group chat at 3:00 am last night, how are you awake? 

McSexy: I never went to bed

Pigeon: Dumbass 

Dad: Language 

Pigeon: lAnGuAgE

KeeefyBoy: Lance, I am coming over and I am not leaving until you sleep

McSexy: What? Why? 

KeeefyBoy: This is the third night in a row that you have gotten no sleep

Imahunk: Aww, Keith cares

KeeefyBoy: Of course I care...but also, shut it

McSexy: Fine

McSexy: :(

KeeefyBoy: :)

McSexy: I still want casserole though

Imahunk: Don’t worry, Buddy. I’ll make you some. 

McSexy: HUNK AND KEITH ARE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITES EVERYONE ELSE CAN LEAVE

Pigeon: Wow...rude

Dad: How dare you

Princess: I was going to pick you up Starbucks after work, I guess I will no longer need to. 

McSexy: JUST KIDDING 

McSexy: I WAS JUST KIDDING I LOVE ALL OF YOU

Princess: Good, but I’m still not getting you a coffee

McSexy: What why?

Princess: You need sleep, not caffeine. 

McSexy: :(

Pigeon: I’ll pick you up some coffee, Lance

McSexy: Why thank you Pidge 

Pigeon: You are very welcome

McSexy: You know what

McSexy set nickname for Pigeon to QueenPigeon 

QueenPigeon: Why thank you Sir Lanceolot 

(What’s Crackalackin? at 10:52am) 

KeeefyBoy: Lance is officially out

Dad: Thank you, Keith

Imahunk: Yeah, Lance hasn’t been sleeping well so thanks for doing that. 

KeeefyBoy: No problem

Pidge Holt created a group chat 

Pidge Holt added Hunk, Shirogane, and Allura Altea

Pidge Holt named the group Make Klance Happen

Pidge Holt: Oh my god, that was adorable 

Allura Altea: Agreed

Hunk: I can’t even with them

Shirogane: It’s truly amazing 

Pidge Holt: He literally went over to Lance’s house just to make sure that he got some sleep. They are actual dorks. 

Hunk: And you know that Lance didn’t mind it because he didn’t put up a fight

Pidge Holt: LITERALLY 

Allura Altea: He just asked why and that was it

Shirogane: They are actual dorks. 

Hunk: They are totally crushing on each other

Pidge Holt: Oh 100%


	2. Klance Shippers, a Blue Eyed Cat, and Poor Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance - McSexy
> 
> Keith - KeeefyBoy
> 
> Hunk - Imahunk
> 
> Pidge - QueenPigeon
> 
> Shiro - Dad
> 
> Allura - Princess

(What’s Crackalackin? at 12:23pm)

KeeefyBoy: Since when did you guys get a cat? 

Imahunk: Her name is Blue (Lance named her) and she is a Bombay cat. 

QueenPigeon: When, why, how? 

Imahunk: We got her a couple days ago

Imahunk: Why, how? 

QueenPigeon: Why Blue, and how did you manage to sneak her past us.

Imahunk: Her eyes are a beautiful blue and we didn’t really try

Imahunk: She normally hangs out around Lance so I’m not surprised you didn’t see her when you were over 

Princess: First of all, the name...oh my god, I love it 

Princess: Second of all, I love cats 

KeeefyBoy: She is adorable, and I don’t really like cats much

Imahunk: She is probably the best cat that I have ever met

Imahunk: Lance absolutely adores her and she seems to love him

Dad: Aww

(What’s crackalackin? at 2:09) 

McSexy: I go to sleep for a couple hours and y'all start talking about me and my cat behind my back

Princess: We said all good things though

Imahunk: Sorry, buddy

Imahunk: But seriously, Blue is amazing

McSexy: I know she is 

QueenPigeon: Soooo….to change the subject

QueenPigeon: Movie night, what are we watching? What are we eating? Who is cooking? 

McSexy: I’m helping Hunk make quesadillas, popcorn, and my Mamá’s lemonade

QueenPigeon: Oh my god, your mom’s lemonade is actually spectacular 

KeeefyBoy: I have never had it before

McSexy: …

Imahunk: …

QueenPigeon: …

Princess: …

Dad: …

Dad: Please tell me that you are joking

McSexy: How have you never had it?

KeeefyBoy: I don’t know, I just haven’t 

McSexy: ...I have failed you

Imahunk: Lance…

McSexy: I am an awful friend, I am so so sorry Keith

KeeefyBoy: Oh my god, how good is it? You are acting like you just killed my entire family

McSexy: What I have done is so much worse

Imahunk: Lance, buddy, it’s alright

McSexy: Hunk, how can you say that what I have done is okay? I have deprived him of one of the best things that I have ever had

Dad: Have you at least had Lance’s and Hunk’s quesadillas?

KeeefyBoy: ...no

Imahunk: I’m pretty sure Lance just died

Imahunk: I just heard a big crash from his room

Princess: You just killed him

QueenPigeon: He dead

Imahunk: Even Blue got spooked, damn

Dad: My poor children

Dad: One is deprived of the best food and drinks that I have ever had, the other died of guilt

Princess: How are you doing, Hunk

Imahunk: Critical condition, but not as bad as Lance

McSexy: I am so sorry, Keith

Imahunk: I am sorry as well

KeeefyBoy: It’s fine?

Princess: Anyway, what are we going to watch

McSexy: Hunk and I have a couple different picks that we think y’all would like

QueenPigeon: What’s with you and the y’all? 

QueenPigeon: You have been spending too much time with Keith

KeeefyBoy: Y’all are just jealous

McSexy: Darn tootin they are 

QueenPigeon: I can’t handle you guys

McSexy: …

KeeefyBoy: …

KeeefyBoy: Y’all*

McSexy: Y’all*

(What’s crackalackin? at 5:31am) 

McSexy: I NEED HELP 

KeeefyBoy: What did you do? 

McSexy: I HAVE THE FUCKED UP

QueenPigeon: Lance, what did you do? 

Imahunk: Do I need to help you hide a body again? 

McSexy: Not yet, but you might need to hide my body soon enough

Imahunk: Lance, I’m not helping you hide your own body

McSexy: Aww, why not? :(

Imahunk: Do you want me to throw up on your corpse? 

McSexy: No thanks, I’m good

McSexy: Fine, if I die I’m making Keith bury me in the sand at the beach in Cuba

KeeefyBoy: Ew

KeeefyBoy: I mean, I don’t mind burying you, but why at the beach? 

QueenPigeon: Yeah, honestly, wouldn’t your body just get washed out into the ocean

McSexy: That’s the plan. I want it to be like a scavenger hunt. You go back to that spot a couple years later to see if I am still there or not

Dad: …

Princess: ....

Dad: Are we just not going to talk about the fact that Hunk has helped Lance bury a body before? 

Princess: Screw that, Lance wants us to have a scavenger hunt with his rotting corpse 

McSexy: What can I say, man, I think it would be a fun little game

QueenPigeon: #wtf

Dad: #Blocked

KeeefyBoy: #Wtfdidyouwantanywaywhydidyoutextus

Princess: That’s a rather long hashtag 

KeeefyBoy: You know it

McSexy: Oh yea, anyway

McSexy: I MAY HAVE BEEN ON MY WAY TO CLASS AND THIS DICK MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE PURPOSELY BUMPED INTO ME SO I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE CALLED HIM A ASSHOLE AND HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE PUNCHED ME IN THE NOSE AND I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE SUSPENDED 

McSexy: Also I think he broke my nose 

KeeefyBoy: LANCE WHAT THE FUCK

KeeefyBoy: IM COMING OVER RIGHT NOW

KeeefyBoy: JESUS WHY DIDNT YOU START WITH THAT

McSexy: Meh, I don’t know, we were talking about how I wanted to be buried after I die

Imahunk: LANCE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

McSexy: I’m in our apartment 

Imahunk: I’m on my way home now

QueenPigeon: I’m going to kill this guy

QueenPigeon: What the hell is his name? 

McSexy: He’s already suspended 

Dad: That’s not good enough! For how long!?

QueenPigeon: Oooh, dads mad

McSexy: He got suspended for a couple weeks but they are debating if he should be expelled or not

Dad: Did anyone see this happen?!

McSexy: Yeah, a teacher and a couple students

Dad: Give me the teachers name and I’ll take care of everything

Princess: What are you going to do? 

Dad: I’m going to handle it

Imahunk: That normally means that you are going to kill someone

Dad: Debating it

McSexy: Jesus Shiro

McSexy: It isn’t that big of a deal

Princess: LANCE THIS DICKHEAD TRIPPED YOU AND THEN HAD THE AUDACITY TO PUNCH YOU

KeeefyBoy: I am outside let me in

QueenPigeon: Ooooh, moms mad too

Imahunk: Keith is even madder

QueenPigeon: What you mean?

Imahunk: I just walked into the apartment building and I can already hear him yelling

QueenPigeon: Damn

KeeefyBoy: This fucker bruised the hell out of Lance’s nose! 

QueenPigeon: Wanna go commit homicide? 

KeeefyBoy: Fucking gladly 

Dad: I need the teacher's name

McSexy: ...Hoffman 

Dad: Thank you, Lance

Imahunk: Oooh, dad’s going to kick some ass

Imahunk: And oh my god, Lance’s nose

Princess: Is it really that bad? 

McSexy: It’s not that bad

Imahunk: Oh my god, it’s fucking awful, don’t even try and lie to them 

QueenPigeon: I’m coming over

Princess: Me too

Dad: I’ll be over after I talk to Hoffman and the principle

McSexy: Guys, it’s fine, honestly! It doesn’t even hurt anyone

QueenPigeon: I don’t care, this dickhead could have broken your nose, I’m coming over

McSexy: ...Fine

(What’s crackalackin? at 5:53am)

McSexy: Coffee

KeeefyBoy: No

McSexy: Coffee

Dad: No

QueenPigeon: Coffee

Princess: No

QueenPigeon: Coffee

Imahunk: Coffee

McSexy: Coffee

Dad: Y’all need jesus 

(What’s crackalackin? at 9:30am)

McSexy: So, I just looked at our texts from last night and I never remember sending any of them...so, that’s fun

QueenPigeon: I’m pretty sure me, you, and Hunk all got possessed 

Imahunk: By the coffee demon? 

McSexy: By the coffee demon

Dad: What the hell is a coffee demon

McSexy: We have said too much

Imahunk: Evacuate 

QueenPigeon: Run away

McSexy: Let us run and never look back

KeeefyBoy: Lance, I am literally right next to you, wtf are you talking about you literally aren’t running anywhere 

KeeefyBoy: Nevermind he just got up and ran out of the apartment 

Imahunk: Wait, you’re over? Why are you at our apartment? 

KeeefyBoy: Lance is helping me with my spanish homework

KeeefyBoy: Sorry, WAS helping me with my spanish

KeeefyBoy: Yo, Lance, where the fuck did you go? 

McSexy: I’m running far far away

KeeefyBoy: Blue is missing you

McSexy: Fuck, I’m on my way back, tell her I love her and I’ll be right there 

Dad: You and that cat

Dad: I can’t even

Princess: Did no one notice the fact that Keith is over at Lance’s apartment helping him with Spanish on a Saturday morning at 9:30? 

QueenPigeon: Hey! Allura’s right, why the fuck are you over so early? 

KeeefyBoy: I spent the night? 

QueenPigeon: WHAT? 

McSexy: What’s the issue? 

Imahunk: OH MY GOD

KeeefyBoy: ?

McSexy: ?

(Make Klance Happen at 9:38am) 

Princess: KEITH SPENT THE NIGHT

Princess: I REPEAT

Princess: KEITH SPENT THE NIGHT OVER WITH LANCE

QueenPigeon: HUNK WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THIS WAS GOING DOWN HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE KEITH WAS IN YOUR APARTMENT??????

Imahunk: I DIDNT GET HOME UNTIL AROUND THREE IN THE MORNING LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF WORK

Dad: WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING

Princess: Because! Keith. Spent. The. Night. With. Lance. Alone. In. The. Apartment.

Dad: …

QueenPigeon: Dem boys were FUCKING

Dad: PIDGE 

QueenPigeon: DAD

Dad: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE 

QueenPigeon: FIGHT ME

Imahunk: Can we get back to the matter at hand? Keith spent the night with Lance! 

Princess: My poor heart can’t take this


	3. Lance is a dumbass

(What’s craackalackin? at 10:51am)

Imahunk: Yo Lance

McSexy: What’s up my main man? 

Imahunk: What kinda coffee do you want? I don’t have another class until 3

McSexy: Hunk, I fucking love you

McSexy: Mocha with caramel drizzle please 

QueenPigeon: That’s some good shit right there

McSexy: I know right

Princess: Coffee

McSexy: Coffee

QueenPigeon: Coffee

KeeefyBoy: Guys? Wtf? 

Imahunk: Coffee

Princess: Coffee

Dad: SOMEONE GIVE ME A BROOM IM ABOUT TO WACK SOME DEMONS

McSexy: Coffee

QueenPigeon: Coffee

Imahunk: COFFEE

(What’s crackalackin? at 12:05am) 

McSexy: Is cereal soup? 

KeeefyBoy: Oh my god, Lance

McSexy: ¡No me digas "Dios mío"!

Imahunk: Lance, what the flying fuck? 

QueenPigeon: I did not need this sort of mental breakdown right now

McSexy: Era solo una pregunta…

KeeefyBoy: Lance, stop itttt

McSexy: Stop what? :(

(What’s crackalackin? at 1:43pm) 

Dad: YOU ALL ARE LITTLE SHITS

Imahunk: Woah dad, wtf

QueenPigeon: Jesus dad, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

McSexy: Oh my god, are you okay? What did we do? 

KeeefyBoy: I am so confused

Princess: Shiro what the hell? 

Dad: Oh my god, I am so sorry, I’m helping my aunt babysit and one of them stole my phone

McSexy: Sureeeee

QueenPigeon: I’m pretty sure that dad just wanted an excuse to swear in front of the children

Princess: Says the smallest one here

McSexy: …

KeeefyBoy: …

Imahunk: …

Dad: …

QueenPigeon: …

Princess: …

Imahunk: BURRRRRN

McSexy: HERE COMES ALLURA WITH THE FLAMESSSS

KeeefyBoy: I can feel Pidge broiling from here

QueenPigeon: IM NOT EVEN THAT SHORT WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT IM READY TO KILL ALL OF YOU

McSexy: Yes please

Imahunk: Gladly

KeeefyBoy: Is that a promise? 

Dad: Something is wrong with literally all of you and now im scared 

QueenPigeon: You have a right to be 

McSexy: Join us, father

Dad: no thanks im going to skip this round thanks anyway

Imahunk: Even when terrified he still manages to say thanks

McSexy: Why can’t everyone be like that 

QueenPigeon: Because, balls

Princess: Huh? 

KeeefyBoy: What now? 

QueenPigeon: Balls

McSexy: Balls

Imahunk: Balls

KeeefyBoy: Not this again

Princess: Balls

Dad: Seriously Allura? 

(What’s crackalackin? at 8:27am) 

McSexy: Yo! So, I saw this bird in the middle of the street and I was like, what the fuck is an alive bird doing just kinda chilling in the middle of a busy street, so I ran out into traffic and the bird let me pick it up

McSexy: After that I ran to a park and I tried to get the bird to fly away but it wouldnt leave so now I have a pet bird.

Dad: Lance...what? 

KeeefyBoy: Lance, where are you now? 

McSexy: I’m in the apartment with this weird bird that wont leave my side

Imahunk: Three

Imahunk: Two

KeeefyBoy: wait a second..

Imahunk: One

KeeefyBoy: LANCE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU OKAY WHY DID YOU RUN OUT INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD DURING TRAFFIC WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I AM COMING OVER RIGHT THIS SECOND TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIDNT BREAK ANYTHING YOU DUMB FUCK

McSexy: Keith, it's okay 

Dad: This is no okay

Princess: None of this is okay

QueenPigeon: What the hell, Lance! 

KeeefyBoy: Hunk, how are you not freaking out right now?!

Imahunk: I was with him when he did it. It was fucking horrifying. He literally just stepped off the sidewalk and walked out into the middle of the road. People had to swerve to avoid him. 

McSexy: Hunk almost had a heart attack

Imahunk: Of course I almost had a heart attack! You stepped out into the middle of the road! I thought you were trying get yourself killed or something

McSexy: I wouldn't do that

Imahunk: I know you wouldn't, but it still scared the hell out of me

McSexy: So….anyway, 

McSexy: What should I name this little fella?

QueenPigeon: Are you seriously going to keep a random bird you found on the street? 

McSexy: I don’t really have much of a choice 

Imahunk: Lance is right, the thing would literally not come off of him

KeeefyBoy: I’m outside your apartment let me in

KeeefyBoy: Let me in

KeeefyBoy: LET. ME. IN

KeeefyBoy: LANCE MCCLAIN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT I AM GOING TO ASSUME THAT YOU DIED AND I AM GOING TO KICK THIS MOTHERFUCKER DOWN NOW OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR

KeeefyBoy: Nevermind, we good, he opened the door

QueenPigeon: Oh my god, I’m pretty sure Keith just had a full blown aneurysm 

Imahunk: Facts

Dad: You all concern me 

Princess: I agree with Shiro on this one

QueenPigeon: Shiro, I literally caught you sitting on top of your kitchen counters chugging a gallon of chocolate milk while listening to Rap god on repeat for twenty minutes

Dad: Wait, how did you see that? 

Princess: Seriously? 

McSexy: Oh my god

KeeefyBoy: Jesus shiro

Imahunk: Lowkey kinda impressed, not gonna lie

QueenPigeon: Shiro, I think you forget that you literally share an apartment with my brother and your boyfriendddd

Dad: Oh yeahhhh

Dad: Oops

McSexy: And somehow I’m the crazy one

Imahunk: YOU LITERALLY WALKED OUT INTO ONCOMING TRAFFIC TO SAVE A BIRD THAT WAS HARDLY IN ANY ACTUAL DANGER DONT YOU FUCKING DARE

QueenPigeon: Jesus, Hunkaroo, go off I guess? 

Imahunk: YOU HAVE TRIED TO HACK INTO THE GOVERNMENT MORE TIMES THAT THERE ARE DAYS IN A YEAR YOU SHUT UP SHORT STACK

McSexy: Oh my god, Hunk has gone insane 

KeeefyBoy: Hunk? You good, buddy? 

Imahunk: SAYS THE IDIOT THAT LITERALLY ALMOST KICKED DOWN OUR DOOR BECAUSE IT TOOK LANCE MORE THAN A MINUTE TO OPEN IT FOR YOU YOU LITERAL FREAK OF NATURE

Princess: Hunk? 

Imahunk: ...I would like to sincerely apologize to everyone that I have roasted at this moment. I’m pretty sure Lance fried my brain

McSexy: Wouldn’t be the first time

McSexy: It’s sure as hell not gonna be the last

Imahunk: Lance

McSexy: What’s up, buddy? 

Imahunk: Please do me a favor

McSexy: Of course, anything for you ol pal

Imahunk: Kill me

McSexy: Of course old buddy old pal

McSexy: Where shall I bury your beautiful body? 

Imahunk: I don’t know, I don’t think about this stuff like you do. 

McSexy: Seriously though, bury me in the sand in Cuba, I’m not fucking kidding

QueenPigeon: Of course

McSexy: Anyway, tell me where I should place you once your soul has descended to wherever the fuk it want’s to go

Imahunk: Hmmmm...I don’t know, make a fancy sushi chef chop me up and put me in some sushi to feed to the customers? 

McSexy: Gladly 

Dad: What the hell is wrong with all of you? 

KeeefyBoy: I am also concerned 

Princess: Ditto 

QueenPigeon: Even I’m a little hesitant and that’s odd considering I normally run headlong into danger, especially if that danger is a beautiful woman

McSexy: Pidge, youre gay, we get it 

QueenPigeon: So, very much gay

KeeefyBoy: Ditto 

QueenPigeon: All of the lesbian 

McSexy: Lesbihonest, we are all a little gay

Imahunk: Yup

QueenPigeon: Obviously 

KeeefyBoy: Naturally 

Princess: Oh for sure

Dad: True

McSexy: Glad that is settled

KeeefyBoy: It wasn’t already? 

McSexy: No, it was, I just wanted to say that so fuck you

KeeefyBoy: Maybe later

McSexy: ….

Imahunk: ….

QueenPigeon: ….

Dad: …

Princess: …

KeeefyBoy: ….

Imahunk: Lance just fucking died 

McSexy: Accurate 

(Make Klance Happen at 8:50am)

Princess: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dad: I can hear Pidges demonic screaming from the other room

QueenPigeon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Imahunk: KLANCE

Imahunk: I AM WITNESSING KLANCE LIVE ACTION RIGHT HERE 

QueenPigeon: OH MY GOD UPDATES PLEASE

Imahunk: LANCE IS BRIGHT FUCKING RED

Imahunk: KEITH IS LAUGHING LIKE AN ASSHOLE BUT HE IS ALSO BLUSHING UP A STORM

Imahunk: LANCE IS LOOKING AT HIS HANDS WHILE KEITH IS FUCKING STARING STRAIGHT AT HIM WITH THIS LOOK IN HIS EYES 

Princess: WHAT LOOK

QueenPigeon: HUNK WHAT IS THE FUCKING LOOK

Imahunk: HE LOOKS SO FUCKING HAPPY THERE IS THIS LITTLE SMILE ON HIS FACE AND ITS ADORABLE AND I JUST WANT LANCE TO LOOK UP AND SEE KEITH LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THIS BUT HE ISNT AND UGGGGHHH

Dad: These kids, man


End file.
